1. Field
This disclosure relates to wireless energy transfer, methods, systems and apparati to accomplish such transfer, and applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy distribution over an area to moving devices or devices that may be often repositioned is unpractical with wired connections. Moving and changing devices create the possibility of wire tangles, tripping hazards, and the like. Wireless energy transfer over a larger area may be difficult when the area or region in which devices may be present may be large compared to the size of the device. Large mismatches in a source and device wireless energy capture modules may pose challenges in delivering enough energy to the devices at a high enough efficiency to make the implementations practical or may be difficult to deploy.
Therefore a need exists for methods and designs for energy distribution that is wire free but easy to deploy and configurable while may deliver sufficient power to be practical to power many household and industrial devices.